freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2
I love this game is really scary FNAF3 Can you make FNAF3 have an animatronic that is a cat and change every jumpscare when i play FNAF2 the demo i have to have the same sound effect. 03:01, January 23, 2015 (UTC) *note to origional poster* The cat animatronic is from a fan game and thus non cannon. And i don't think we have the power to actually change the games, thats all Scott Cawthon's buisness. :Yup, "Candy" the cat is fanmade and can't be included along this situation. FredCat 21:35, March 4, 2015 (UTC) oh mai gawd. OMG. FNAF 2 was released 11/11. MIND BLOWN. Scott. You should realy take a break and spend more time with you family after this game. The game trailer was very good indeed but you need to stop hurting yourself. If you want edvice for the game then please give me a copy and maybe I can help you on creating the game. I have some expeirence to. Dont be stop. The game theoryiest thought that the game was to easy. You need a good story line. Somthing even the game theoryies can't solve. Good luck and please check out my youtube channal for you five nights at freddys 1 night four 4 Brent Anderson. Keep you're hopes up. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLmgESA4qg8 03:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Mystery :He already spends a lot of his time playing Mega Man 3 with his kids. :) PBEgaming (talk) 23:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Scott make your own ideas and don't listen to peoples ideas scot is awsome YAH Scott just keep making it the way you want don't listen to anyone else, you are doin an amazing job;) Fnaf2 and 3 Guys the new animatronic in fnaf 3 is the one that's the shadow at your office at fnaf 2 :This is a true - Shadow Bonnie is a foreshadow (no pun intended) of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Same thing that the newspaper and Foxy's deteriorated appearance foreshadowed Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FredCat 16:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) FNAF 2-FNAF 3 You all know Toy Bonnie and his teeth and you know Shadow Bonnie's teeth. They are diffrent so that prooves Shadow Bonnie is NOT really Shadow Bonnie. Well look at Springtrap's teeth then Shadow Bonnie's teeth. The teeth are the same so what if it is actually Shadow Springtrap or Springtrap's shadow. Springtrap was here all along. This theory comes from FNAF 1 Cam 6 the kitchen. You can't see it so that could be Springtraps place and Golden Freddy may be there to. So who is Springtrap? :"Shadow Bonnie" is just a speculation name in that game since we didn't know that he is either hallucination, or a ghost coming back for revenge. But yes, he could be Springtrap/Yellow Rabbit counterpart. Same reason for Golden Freddy being a Ghost during Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and a Hallucination, in Mike's case, during the event of Five Nights at Freddy's. :And that "Shadow Bonnie" appearance is a foreshadow, no pun intended, of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, just like "The Bite of '87" is a foreshadow of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when tried to triggering it in Five Nights at Freddy's, or at least mentioned of it. FredCat 15:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Purple guys name? Jarvisman1234 (talk) 16:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC)Jarvisman1234 The Trailer song played backwards What does it say? Uberthuhayf 03:28, July 28, 2017 (UTC) who is the coolest out of golden freddy and lefty Toy SpringBonnie X Toy Fredbear (talk) 17:56, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Toy SpringBonnie